Problem: Find the number of functions of the form $f(x) = ax^2 + bx + c$ such that
\[f(x) f(-x) = f(x^2).\]
Solution: We have that
\begin{align*}
f(x) f(-x) &= (ax^2 + bx + c)(ax^2 - bx + c) \\
&= (ax^2 + c)^2 - (bx)^2 \\
&= a^2 x^4 + 2acx^2 + c^2 - b^2 x^2.
\end{align*}We want this to equal $f(x^2) = ax^4 + bx^2 + c.$  Comparing coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
a^2 &= a, \\
2ac - b^2 &= b, \\
c^2 &= c.
\end{align*}Thus, $a = 0$ or $a = 1,$ and $c = 0$ or $c = 1.$  We divide into cases accordingly.

If $a = 0$ or $c = 0,$ then $ac = 0,$ so
\[b^2 + b = b(b + 1) = 0,\]which means $b = 0$ or $b = -1.$

The only other case is where $a = 1$ and $c = 1.$  Then
\[b^2 + b - 2 = 0,\]which factors as $(b - 1)(b + 2) = 0.$  Hence, $b = 1$ or $b = -2.$

Therefore, there are $\boxed{8}$ such functions $f(x)$:
\[0, 1, -x, 1 - x, x^2, x^2 - x, x^2 + x + 1, x^2 - 2x + 1.\]